Galway Guy
by liamgustin
Summary: The story of how Ed Sheeran met a Galway Guy named Niall Horan and had a perfect night. Male/Male


Galway Guy

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for the song Galway Girl. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of Ed Sheeran and Niall Horan.**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **This story is just for a bit of fun, it is all I can think of when I hear the song so I just had to write something.**

Ed Sheeran was out drinking with his mates one night in Dublin when they came across a bar on Grafton Street.

There was a small line of people waiting outside the bar.

'Let's keep looking, there might be another bar further up the street' Jamie, one of Ed's friends, said.

But Ed wasn't listening he had spotted a guy standing outside the bar with his leg up against the wall.

He had a cigarette in his mouth and was gently swaying his head in time with the music from inside the bar.

'Let's stay here' Ed started 'You guys get in line I'm going to see if I can have a cigarette' Ed finished gesturing to the man.

Ed's friends went to the back of the line while Ed walked over to the man.

The man had his eyes closed and his head pressed against the wall of the bar.

'So is this bar any good?' Ed asked.

The man jerked his head up and looked at Ed, 'Sorry I didn't catch that' the man said in an adorable Irish accent.

'The bar, I was just wondering if it's any good' Ed repeated.

'Oh yeah, it's great, my brother Greg plays the guitar for the band' the man explained.

'Oh wow, he's good' Ed said listening to the sound of the guitar coming from inside the bar.

'Yeah he is' The man said.

'Hey, would mind if I bummed one?' Ed asked gesturing to the cigarette in the man's hand.

'This was my last one' the man started, thinking for a second 'but I've already had some, you take it' the man finished, holding out the half smoked cigarette.

'Thank you man' Ed smiled taking the cigarette, putting it to his lips and taking a long drag.

'Sorry I didn't get your name' Ed said blowing smoke from his mouth.

'Niall' Niall said smiling.

'Ed' Ed replied.

'Mind if I join you out here for a bit?' Ed asked 'my friends can be a bit much when they're drunk' Ed said with a laugh.

'Not at all' Niall replied.

Ed leaned back onto the wall next to Niall, they're shoulders were close enough to lightly graze each other if they moved.

'So Niall, do you play guitar?' Ed asked taking another puff of the cigarette.

'No, no, not guitar, I actually play the fiddle sometimes, it's stupid' Niall explained with a laugh.

'That's not stupid, that's awesome man, and that's so much cooler than the guitar' Ed said with a straight face.

Niall looked at Ed like he was the first person to say that to him.

'Thanks' Niall said with a shy smile.

The pair were silent for a minute.

'Hey I like your ink, what does that one mean?' Niall said gesturing to a tattoo on Ed's arm.

'Thanks man, it's based off of one of my friends songs' Ed explained.

'Oh wow, must be a good friend' Niall said looking up and down Ed's arm.

'Yeah' Ed said with a pause 'say, do you want to get a drink?' Ed asked Niall gesturing to the bar.

'Sure' Niall agreed.

Ed started to walk to the back of the line but Niall grabbed his arm and pulled him around.

'Follow me' Niall said lightly holding on to Ed's wrist.

Niall walked straight into the bar without having to wait.

'I come here all the time, I told you my brother plays the guitar for the band' Niall said with a laugh as they made their way to the bar.

Niall spoke to the bartender like they were friends so Ed guessed that they probably were.

Niall got himself and Ed a drink and they moved down to the slightly quieter end of the bar to talk.

'So I haven't seen you around here before' Niall said taking a sip of his drink.

'No, I'm not from here I live in England if you can't tell by the accent' Ed said with a laugh.

'I could' Niall said smiling.

Ed and Niall talked for a while before being interrupted by Ed's friends who had made it into the bar.

Ed's friends jokingly insulted Ed for leaving them outside but stopped when they saw why.

Niall introduced himself to Ed's friends before they left laughing to themselves.

'He's gonna mess it up' Arthur laughed quietly.

'Maybe not' Johnny smiled.

They were just out of earshot of Niall but Ed could hear them.

'Sorry about them' Ed said ignoring them.

'No that's alright they were cool, Jack seems like fun' Niall smiled.

The pair chatted for little bit longer until they heard the band stop playing and thank the crowd.

The jukebox was turned on as the band packed away their things.

The band exited out the back, but Greg walked over to Niall to say goodbye.

Ed made himself busy by ordering himself and Niall another drink while Niall talked to Greg.

Greg gave Ed a quick hello and goodbye before walking to the exit.

'Sorry about that' Niall said.

'No that's fine he was nice' Ed smiled.

Niall thanked Ed for the drink and the pair talked for a bit more about music and movies.

Ed and Niall brought their drink to their lips and drank what was left before placing the glasses back down on the bar.

'Wait here' Niall said as he stood up and moved away.

Ed sat at the bar listening to the music when it suddenly changed.

A song by the girl group Little Mix had started blasting in the bar.

Ed turned to look at the jukebox and saw Niall smiling.

When the pair were chatting they had both mentioned Little Mix as being one of their favourite groups.

Ed got up and started moving towards the dancefloor.

Niall moved in the same direction.

The pair laughed at each other's bad dance moves, before Niall got thrown around the dance floor by Ed's friends.

Ed was trying to save Niall from his friends, but they were all laughing to hard.

After a while, Niall and Ed were sweating and needed another drink.

Ed went to the bar to get another couple of drinks while Niall moved towards the dart board at the back of the bar next to the pool table.

Ed brought the drinks to Niall who had started throwing some darts.

Ed picked up the other three darts and they started a round.

The first round started off fairly civil before Niall obliterated Ed in the end.

'Ok cool, now that the practice round is out the way we can play some real darts' Ed laughed.

'Of course' Niall smiled.

They started the next round and Niall actually tried to throw badly but he still ended up beating Ed.

Ed turned to look at Niall who was hiding behind his hands.

'I'm sorry' Niall said quietly laughing to himself.

'That's fine but wait until we play pool' Ed started 'then we'll see who's laughing' Ed laughed.

As Niall sunk the last ball he turned to Ed who had his hands on the side of the pool table with his head hung low.

Ed was trying to look mad but he couldn't keep the smile from his face.

Niall walked around to Ed's side of the table and grabbed his shoulders.

Niall pulled Ed against him and kissed him like there was nobody else in the room.

'I could get used to losing if that's my punishment' Ed smiled when the pair broke apart.

'Let's dance' Niall said grabbing Ed's hand and pulling him back to the dancefloor.

As the music started to build Niall started to dance the Ceili, Ed stepped back and clapped in time with the beat.

When the music got faster Niall's feet got tangled and he tripped up falling forward into Ed.

Ed caught him and put him up right, but Niall almost fell over again because they were laughing too hard.

'LAST ORDERS' the bartender called over the noise of the music and people talking.

Niall composed himself and went over to the bar.

'One last song' Niall pleaded with the bartender.

'One more for you Niall' the bartender said with a smile.

Niall pulled out a stool from under the bar and pushed himself up onto it, standing above the crowd.

As the music started to grow louder, Niall started to sing along with it.

All eyes were on Niall as he sang.

Ed had never heard Carrickfergus sung so sweetly.

The bartender stopped the music but Niall kept singing acapella, he tapped his foot against the bar to use as a beat and the crowd clapped and shouted.

Ed looked up at Niall singing on the stool, Ed could have that voice playing on repeat forever as long as Niall came with it.

Niall looked around the room before his eyes landed on Ed.

Ed could have sworn that even with all the people in the bar, Niall was singing just for him.

After the song finished, Ed walked up to Niall and helped him down from the stool.

'I don't usually do that' Niall said with a smile but looking slightly embarrassed.

'That was absolutely incredible' Ed smiled.

'Its closing time boys' the bartender said to them from behind the bar.

Ed grabbed onto Niall's hand and they interlocked their fingers.

When they were together their coats had a strong smell of smoke, whisky and wine.

The classic smells of a good night out.

As they stepped outside into the night the cold air immediately filled their lungs.

Niall leant in slightly closer to Ed so their shoulders were rubbing against each other.

It was a moment before either of them spoke, 'So I guess this is it' Ed finally said without letting go of Niall's hand.

'Actually my home is just a couple of blocks away, and the area can get a bit dodgy at night, did you, ah, maybe want to walk me home?' Niall asked 'you don't have to or anything' Niall added awkwardly.

'No I'd be happy too, I don't actually know the area, so I would probably run into some dark alley without you' Ed smiled awkwardly.

Ed noticed that his friends had run off in the other direction with a few other people from the bar so he let Niall lead him in the opposite direction.

Niall lead Ed down different streets, past houses and shops, it was like a maze that Ed wouldn't be able to get through without Niall.

The pair chatted along the way until they reached a small apartment building with only a few floors.

'This is me' Niall said gesturing with his free hand to the building.

'Oh, right then' Ed said still not letting go of Niall's hand.

'Say, do you want to maybe come up for a drink and some Doritos?' Niall said with a small laugh.

'Yes, yeah that would be nice, thank you' Ed said letting Niall lead him inside.

Niall lead Ed up to the top floor and finally let go of Ed's hand to open his front door.

Niall lead Ed inside his apartment and closed the door, 'yeah, so this is it' Niall said awkwardly gesturing to his entire apartment.

Ed looked around the room, there was fiddle on a stand in the corner of the lounge room, a small T.V facing a two seater black leather lounge with a coffee table between them, the kitchen was to the left and there was a small hallway leading to the right which Ed guessed was the bathroom and Niall's bedroom.

'It's fantastic' Ed said with a smile.

'Thanks' Niall said smiling back.

'So do you have a roommate or anything?' Ed asked as they took off their coats and hung them on the hook behind the door.

'No, no, it's just me at the moment' Niall explained as he walked into the kitchen.

Niall came back a moment later with two wine glasses in one hand, a bottle of wine in the other and an open bag of Doritos under his arm.

Niall set down what he was holding onto the coffee table and sat down on the lounge gesturing for Ed to sit next to him.

Ed sat down as Niall uncorked the bottle and poured two glasses of wine.

The pair sat for a long while and talked until the last few drops of wine had escaped the bottle and the Doritos bag was in a crumpled heap.

The pair were laughing about the night and when it died down Ed looked into Niall's eyes.

'I swear, I'm gonna put you in a song that I write about a Galway guy and a perfect night' Ed smiled.

Niall stood up from the lounge and walked over to the other side of the room, he reached down and pressed a button on a small CD player that was sitting on a table.

As music started to play Ed stood from the lounge and walked over to Niall.

Ed leaned forward and gave Niall a quick kiss on his neck before taking his hand.

'Baby I just want to dance with my pretty little Galway guy' Ed said with a laugh spinning Niall around the room.

 **And that is the end of the chapter and possibly the story. This was actually a whole lot of fun to write and I really hope you enjoy it.**

 **If you did enjoy it please let me know, I'd love to hear what you think, the good and the bad.**

 **Also if it seems people enjoy this chapter I might continue with a few more chapters based around Ed's and Niall's songs, so let me know if you want to see that.**

 **But anyway thank you so much reading and I might see you all in the next chapter?**

 **-L.A.G**


End file.
